


As Long As You're Mine

by supermariogirl



Series: Placeverse [3]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Humanized AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll fill this ship tag myself, Kippea, Oneshot, Placeverse, Rarepair, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Thinking about each other, You know if no one else ships this, based on the song As Long As You're Mine from Wicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: "He had never thought that one day, the former princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be lying in his arms, smiling, the both of them safe and hidden from the rest of the world, from Bowser, who was still looking for her. But he would never find them here, he made sure of it."





	As Long As You're Mine

Princess Peach and King Boo were very different, it was a surprise for the both of them that they would end up together.

He had never thought that one day, the former princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be lying in his arms, smiling, the both of them safe and hidden from the rest of the world, from Bowser, who was still looking for her. But he would never find them here, he made sure of it.

He didn't think that out of anyone, he would be in love with Peach. Afterall, he struck fear into the hearts of many, and she was a graceful princess. A princess who once loved a former enemy of his.

Right now, said princess was asleep. She was a normal human who needed it. He, on the other hand, didn't need to sleep, but he could if he had really wanted to. But since they were in a place that was always nighttime, having a proper sleep schedule was a bit difficult.

He looked at her and wondered how someone like her had managed to love him anyway.

For many years, he had wanted to take over the world, and have the Mario Bros trapped in paintings. Of course, once Bowser had done away with them, he realized that would never happen.

Besides, after everything, he had something better: Someone to care about, someone to show him what love meant. And he was going to protect and love her.

Peach never thought she'd fall for him, either. She knew about the stories told, how fearsome, terrifying, and powerful he was. She knew that in any other situation, she should be afraid of him, with his intimidating appearance.

But this was not any other situation. She had somehow fallen for him, and he was no longer something to be afraid of.

His act of kindness made her see things differently, there was some goodness in him. There must be.

He could have just turned her in, ratting her out to Bowser, but he didn't, and helped her instead.

Peach might have been delicate, but she had strong willpower. She was determined to repay him, somehow. She wasn't sure how, exactly.

But for now, she was going love him.

* * *

Peach got up a while later.

"I see you're awake." he told her. She gave him a warm smile as he wrapped an arm around her. "Sleep well?"

"Knowing you're here, wonderfully." she replied, running her hand through his hair. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the bathroom to get dressed.

They both weren't sure what would happen in the future. They were safe for now. With Bowser still looking for Peach, they had to be careful.

They did go out a few times, in secret. The former princess wanted to do something, so she decided to help people, indirectly, at least.

There were a few times they almost got caught, but before they could, he would use his powers to hide the both safely.

There was some sort of satisfaction in it, as though it was somehow making up for what he had done in the past. He decided to be kind more often, for her sake.

They couldn't do it that often, as he still had his own duties to attend to. And they couldn't risk getting caught. He didn't want to lose Peach. And didn't want to be found and forced to marry Bowser.

They weren't exactly in the clear just yet, but as long as they had each other, they would be alright.


End file.
